A Platyborg Christmas Eve
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season and Platyborg and his family are excited but a little adventure makes things exciting


**A/N**

**My excitement for the new PnF special, Tales from the Resistance makes me wanna write plus so excited to see how Platyborg is doing plus I love the promo for the special but I felt like writing something Chridtmasy **

In this one shot, the Platyborg pups are excited since it's Christmas Eve and AJ and Platyborg are helping but I hope beryloyalfan likes as she created AJ

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the 1st Dimension and the alarm clock had rang as three certain Platyborg kids were awake along with their pet Goozims since it was nearly Christmas but we're playing Knights as always since they were always playing games like these, plus their parents, AJ and Platyborg were still asleep but they were jousting but surprised their antics hadn't woken them up.

Ami giggled as she knocked Kero off his Goozim as he chuckled.

"You got me again, Lady Ami." he said.

"It's okay but Mom and Dad are still asleep, plus they'll be helping Santa later, while we're sleeping, but wonder what Uncle D got us for Christmas?" Ami said.

"Morning, my pups, excited for Santa tonight?" They heard a voice say as Yumi saw AJ their human step mother.

"Yes, yes we are, Mommy.

You think Santa will leave something for Daddy?" Kero asked as Ami underdtood wearing a football helmet and holding a toy sword in her paw.

"Knights again, huh?" AJ said as Ami nodded.

They were going down to the kitchen as AJ was making pancakes but saw a sleepy Platyborg wearing a red baseball cap that his Phineas and Ferb had given him, as Ami smirked since she thought it was cool.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." the pups said hugging him, as Platyborg chuckled since they were excited about the holidays plus they had been in the winter pageant at school.

They were eating pancakes but Ami, Kero and Yumi were gonna play in the snow all day making AJ chuckle as she had last minute Christmas shopping to do so Platyborg could watch their kids.

"Okay, but be careful, okay?" Platyborg told her kissing her.

"I will, but you just have fun with the kids, okay?" she said as he nodded but had never enjoyed Christmas before since Alt Doof had banned it but Perry had introduced him to the holidays last year.

He was adjusting his cap as he never wanted to take it off but Doof and AJ knew he wouldn't take it off.

He saw Ami and her siblings having a snowball fight but ducked as they hit Doof.

"Sorry Uncle!" Yumi saidvas he chuckled.

"No harm, no foul P-Borg as they're excited just like every kid in this dimension, but you seem happy, huh?" Doof said.

Platyborg nodded but wanted to play baseball, as Ami agreed ready to bat, as Doof pitched hitting a home run.

It was getting too cold as they were going inside, but Doof saw Phineas and Ferb here with gifts for their family as Platyborg was putting them under their Christmas tree but wondered where AJ was, hearing Platyborg sneeze.

"Somebody's coming down with something." Doof told him.

"I'm fine guts, just tired." Platyborg said.

"Take an nap and we'll look after the pups." Doof said.

"Thanks guys, but I hope they behave." Platyborg told them.

The pups nodded as their father left, but they were going outside as their uncles were making a winter themed amusement park with Ami's imagination power havingbfun as AJ was home giggling at their antics.

"Uncle Phineas let us do it." Ami said.

"Wait, where's your father?" she asked.

"Taking an nap." Kero said.

She understood as they were going inside seeing Platyborg asleep on the couch, stroking her husbands's head as his cap was beside him on the couch.

She knew they had baked cookies for Santa earlier knowing the pups were behaving because of Santa visiting.

But she was ordering pizza for dinner plus tomorrow was Christmas so they were having dinner at Doof's.

* * *

After playing all afternoon outside, the Platyborg pups were inside watching movies and colouring but their pet Goozims but we're explaining about the holidays but the Goozims pups were excited, plus AJ had ordered pizza for dinner, since she didn't feel like cooking plus Platyborg was with Perry bonding, and havingbfun.

"I bet Dad and Uncle Perry are havingbfun, probably doing wild and crazy things." Ami said eating a cookie as they were letting their imaginations loose as AJ chuckled at her kids.

She hoped they would go to sleep tonight, as it was Christmas Eve but saw Platyborg home seeing his pups hug him as he chuckled because Christmas was a magical time of the year hoping that Alt Doof wouldn't pull anything to ruin the holidays but he sighed, relaxing.

Later, they were eating pizza after having baths, but were excited about getting new toys making Platyborg chuckle knowing he had to wear them out tonight, before telling stories so they woukd sleep tonight.

But after putting them to bed, Platyborg felt his wrist communicator go off hearing Monogram tell him that Santa needed his and Perry's help.

Unknown to him, the pups had heard.

"Did you hear?

Santa needs Daddy's help, but we can help." Ami said.

Kero and Yumi agreed but were deploying their wings, flying off and were following their father seeing their uncle there smirking seeingbthem.

"You overheard Momogram, huh?" Perry said.

"Yep plus we can't let the kids of the world down, not tonight!" Ami said.

Perry underdtood as they were helping Santa out but smirking as they made it home by sunrise getting into bed and were out like lights.

AJ smiled as she was unaware of what her husband and kids had done helping Santa but they woukd open gifts later.


End file.
